The Maiden Sorceress (One Shot)
by hunterofartemis126
Summary: The hunters are looking for a place to camp for the night when they come across a young Demi-god who has been attacked by a Hellhound. Will the hunters save the girl in time?


The maiden Sorceress

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

It was a cold autumn afternoon and the wind was blowing fiercely. The Hunters of Artemis, lead by Thalia Grace were running through the forest as they tried to find a good place to set up camp for the night.

"What's going on over there?" asked Megan, a pretty redheaded daughter of Aphrodite who had just joined three days ago.

"I don't know," said Chloe, a blonde mortal, nervously "Should we check it out?"

They all turned towards Thalia who nodded gravely.

As the Hunters approached the place where the sounds of a fight were coming from, they saw a figure on the ground and a huge hellhound who was about to claw her heart out.

"Fire!" shouted Thalia and the Hunters let their silver arrows fly.

Almost immediately, the hellhound turned to dust and the Hunters rushed towards the person on the ground.

It was a girl with jet black hair who looked about thirteen years old.

"Is she badly hurt?" asked Thalia turning to Phoebe, a daughter of Apollo and her best healer.

"No," said Phoebe as she examined the girl "But she has a pretty bad cut on her leg."

"Can you bandage it?" Thalia asked.

"Yes," Phoebe said "Give me a canteen of nectar, will you?"

"Yes," said Thalia grabbing a canteen from Charlotte, "Here."

"Thanks," said Phoebe and went to work.

"Hunters," Thalia ordered as Phoebe bandaged the wound "Make camp."

The girls began to obey, unpacking their bags and calling their wolves and falcons to guard the clearing.

"Take the girl into one of the tents when you're done." Thalia told Phoebe "It'll be warmer in there."

"That's what I was thinking too," agreed Phoebe as she wrapped the girl's leg with bandages.

As always, it didn't take long to set up the semicircle of silver tents and by that point, Phoebe had finished and was able to take the girl into one of the tents.

"She should wake up in a few hours," said Phoebe "From what I can tell, she was knocked out when the hellhound knocked her over. someone should wait with her."

"Ok," said Thalia turning to one of the other Hunters, "Would you stay with her, Claire?"

"Sure," said Claire brightly. She was a brown haired daughter of Demeter who was always kind and supportive to the rest of the Hunters.

"Thanks," said Thalia and smiled greatfully at Claire.

Three hours later, the girl woke up and stared at Claire in confusion.

"Where am I?" she asked. Her voice was quiet but strong somehow. Her eyes were bright, jade green and her hair was jet black and poker straight.

"You're at the camp of the Hunters of Artemis." Claire explained, "We rescued you when the hellhound attacked."

"Thanks for that, um ... sorry I don't think you told me your name."

"It's Claire," she said with a friendly smile. "What's yours?"

"Louise Walker," she said "It's nice to meet you too."

"Are you a demigod?" asked Claire curiously. She thought that Louise had to be a demigod because hellhounds don't attack mortals.

"Yes," she replied, "I'm a daughter of Hecate, the goddess of magic."

"Cool," murmured Claire. She had always wanted to meet one of Hecate's children.

"Do you want to meet the other Hunters?" she asked encouragingly.

"I would love to." said Louise enthusiastic, "Let's go!"

The two girls got up and headed out of the tent to meet the others.

By now, it was late evening and the Hunters were about to have a very late dinner.

"Oh good," said Thalia smiling at Louise, "You're awake."

"Yeah," she agreed, "Thanks for saving me, by the way."

"No problem," said Thalia, "I'm Thalia by the way daughter of Zeus."

"It's great to meet you," said Louise sincerely. "I'm Louise Walker, daughter of Hecate."

One by one the Hunters introduced themselves to Louise and she smiled politely at everyone. She had to admit that it would be nice to be part of a group as nice as this one.

"So, Louise," said Thalia at last, "Would you like to join the Hunt?"

Louise considered for a moment before she replied. "I would love to," she said and the girls cheered.

Author's Note: This was just an idea I had a while ago. Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you thought in a review. Thanks


End file.
